Una historia by Steven (Like a shooting star)
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: Es divertido como un pequeño gesto, puede desencadenar un mundo de posibilidades sin que nunca pase por nosotros la sospecha, sin que nadie lo vea... o eso es lo que Garnet dijo. PearlxGreg, GregxPearl Steven y Garnet los unirán o morirán en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primera historia para Steven Universe y es casi un reto que alguien por ahí propuso, es un experimento, que la disfruten.**

 _ **Una historia by Steven (Like a shooting star)**_

 _._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Visions**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era una noche helada de otoño, Greg estaba recostado en el techo de su casa, transporte, estudio de grabación, todo en uno sobre ruedas y momentáneamente frunció recordando que talvez una de esas cosas no debería ser móvil.

"Nota para mí" murmuró "Convertir oficina en estudio", Si, eso era.

Puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza haciéndole de almohada, miraba en el silencio a lo alto, al domo hecho de luz y aire que llamamos cielo, a los destellos de luz tenue y fría. La luna pintaba todo en otros tonos, raras sombras en las nubes y una palidez casi innatural en todo lo demás.

Greg cerró los ojos saboreando la tranquilidad, al suave viento en su cabello y entonces sintió un escalofrío, una "ola" de viento congelante.

Él parpadeo "AAAHH!"

"AH!"

"Pearl! Vas a darme un ataque! ¿De dónde saliste?!"

"No llevaste a Steven a casa, es tarde!" Pearl siempre fue así, los silenciosos pasos de un gato y la sutileza de un golpe en los bajos.

"Shsshhhhh" sopló poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios "se durmió y lo puse atrás."

"va a resfriarse con este clima"

Pearl saltó y aterrizo en el suelo sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta para ver al durmiente chico envuelto en una sábana, dentro de la furgoneta estaba más caliente, ella supuso tenía que estarlo, después de todo Greg no podría pasársela temblando cada noche; el aire estaba cargado de los rastros químicos de sus exhalaciones, el chico respiraba quietamente, estaba acostumbrada a esta extraña huella que le aseguraba su presencia, raro como algo que en principio debía parecerle molesto era más bien medio calmante para ahora.

Ella percibió un débil olor de la cena que el niño no consumió en casa. Por lo menos había comido.

Greg se asomó desde arriba "Deja que se quede, no lo despiertes." dijo en susurro.

Pearl vio entre Greg y el chico, frunció, era tan lindo cuando dormía! "Bien!" aceptó susurrando un poco demasiado fuerte. Pearl cerró las puertas con delicadeza y una vez más subió al techo "Lo traeré en la mañana" dijo Greg pero Pearl simplemente se sentó en una esquina con sus piernas colgando de un lado de la furgoneta "Está bien, lo esperaré" dijo sin cuidado.

"Toda la noche?" preguntó Greg arqueando una ceja "si" ella subió un hombro

"Claro" no es que fuera rara una respuesta como esa viniendo de una gema. Greg se recostó en su sitio de nuevo, empezó a tararear una canción mucho más lento de lo que debía de ser "I hear the universe calling my name" las palabras suaves, más dichas que cantadas. Miró por una esquina de sus ojos a la gema que contemplaba pensativa el cielo. Su tarareo cesó, su rostro perdió expresión "Pago por tus pensamientos"

"Uhm?"

"Eh, ¿En qué piensas?"

"En el sitio de dónde vengo" ah, sí, Steven dijo que Pearl extrañaba su casa

"Está realmente tan lejos?"

"Demasiado…" Ella alzó una mano para señalar "Esa de allá fue la galaxia que visitamos antes de llegar aquí"

Greg estrechó los ojos "Esa mancha?"

"Esa _mancha_ es mucho más grande de lo que parece" dijo ella frunciendo

"Yo siempre soñé con eso, sabes? Con ir allá fuera"

"Bastante obvio _Mr. Universe_ , tus discos dicen eso exactamente"

"¿No odiabas mis discos?"

Ella dio una medio sonrisa "No todos son tan malos" entonces frunció "No es como que pudiera evitarlo de cualquier manera, siempre fuiste bastante ruidoso."

"Oye, Pearl…" era medio incomodo preguntar "¿Crees que volverán a su mundo algún día?"

Lo miró y entonces a la brillante luna blanca, "Talvez algún día… pero este es nuestro hogar ahora, eso será después de mucho tiempo, por supuesto que Steven vendría con nosotras, nunca lo dejaríamos"

Greg bajo un poco la mirada "¿eso estará bien? Los humanos pueden viajar así?"

"Con un poco más de trabajo también es posible" dijo gentilmente "Tú también podrías venir"

Ahora ESO hizo a Greg mirarla, ella volteo en otra dirección y su tono se volvió ese lleno de deleite y malicia que la llegada de Steven parecía haber borrado "Quiero decir, así no tendrías que morir esperándolo"

Greg frunció y dijo entre dientes "Gracias, _Pearl_ "

 _Es divertido como un pequeño gesto, puede desencadenar un mundo de posibilidades sin que nunca pase por nosotros la sospecha, sin que nadie lo vea. La realidad está hecha de historias que nunca fueron y de oportunidades perdidas o eso es lo que Garnet dijo._

Garnet despertó de su letardo de un golpe, sus tres ojos ensanchados, esto...era nuevo. Pasó como un segundo de intenso debate interno antes que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujara con peligrosas conspiraciones ya formándose en sus mentes.

..

...

...

...

 **Dejen reviews así sé que vale la pena continuarla, tengo un horario complicado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me gusta esta pairing aunque sea curiosa, espero que les guste también**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente Garnet se paraba frente a la puerta del cuarto que construyeron para Steven, esperando.

"Adiós papá!" exclamó la voz inusualmente cansada de Steven desde fuera.

La puerta se abrió y Pearl entro con un Steven con ojos entrecerrados aun vistiendo una pijama

"Buenos días Garnet" saludó Steven "Garnet," Pearl dijo medio sorprendida "Pasa algo?"

"no" respondió en una voz vacía de emoción o como la llamaba Steven _una Garnet-voz_

"Oh" Pearl volvió a Steven sonriendo "Vamos, Steven, te haré algo para desayunar"

"Panqueques!" exclamó siguiéndole a la cocina. Tras de ellos Garnet les observaba cuidadosamente.

Steven se sentó en una silla diciendo una que otra cosa a Pearl mientras preparaba su comida, Garnet no lo oyó, en su profunda concentración seguía cada movimiento.

Pearl sintió la mirada de Garnet fija en ella, levantó la vista de la mezcla que estaba batiendo "qué?" preguntó sin alzar la voz.

"Nada" Pearl continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

"…así que…" empezó Garnet en lo intentó ser casual "¿qué hiciste anoche?"

"Papá y yo vimos un maratón de películas" respondió el chico que para nada se dio cuenta la pregunta no había sido dirigida a él.

"Se quedó despierto hasta tarde con Greg y se durmió en su camioneta" respondió con cierta irritación Pearl, recordando algo dijo más tranquilamente "les deje una nota" señaló con el pulgar al refrigerador.

Garnet y Amethyst si la habían leído _"Fui a recoger a Steven – Pearl"_ Pero eso no era lo que Garnet quería saber. Lo que quería saber era por qué tantas ramificaciones en sus posibles destinos habían aparecido de la nada. Nunca se sabe cuándo un diminuto cambio puede provocar tal número de variantes en el futuro, algunas le colocaban en alto peligro, algunas eran insospechadas e ínfimas. Esas ínfimas eran las que interesaban a Garnet.

"y ¿cómo esta Greg?"

"como de costumbre" dijo Pearl alzando los hombros, puso su dedo índice bajo su mentón y frunció levemente "talvez un poco frustrado porque no ha podido escribir para su disco, no encuentra un sonido que le guste"

"uhmhum" Garnet contemplo brevemente decirle a Pearl, calculó las probabilidades.

 ** _Probabilidad_** **–** **30%**

"Pearl" la gema volvió a verle "he visto un nuevo futuro para ti, uno que… esta con Greg"

"qué?"

Garnet aprovecho que estaba cerca para tomarle por los hombros "como Ruby y Safiro, él es lo que estás buscando" los ojos de la gema blanca se ensancharon, su boca se movió pero no salió sonido, entonces algo salió "Eso no pasará! Son probabilidades, esto, esto no está decidido! No lo permitiré!"

Una jarra de galletas se hizo pedazos en el suelo, un Steven helado y en shock sostenía una a medio morder. ¿Cuándo se había movido hasta allá?

 ** _Probablidad_** – **Cálculo – 55%**

"Pearl" ella vio a Garnet "El futuro ha cambiado, Greg podría ser lo que te complete."

"Eh?" dijo ella arqueando una ceja

"Como con Rose" Todo el color dejo el rostro de la ya de por sí pálida gema, sacudió su cabeza "No puede ser!" para ahora empezaba a llorar "Tiene que ser un error!" salió del cuarto corriendo

Un vaso de leche se hizo pedazos en el suelo, Steven solo miraba al frente, los niños humanos no sufren infartos ¿cierto? ¿cierto?!

 ** _Probablidad_** – **Cálculo – 5%**

"Pearl"

"Uhm?" murmuró la gema sin poner demasiada atención

"Una variante ha aparecido, es posible que tu…" dijo extendiendo una mano "y Greg" extendió la otra "terminen juntos"

Ella volvió a verle lentamente, entonces parpadeo y sonrió levemente "por supuesto que es posible, todo tiene algún grado de probabilidad en algún momento, pero la oportunidad de que algo como eso suceda es extremadamente remota ¿O no?"

El silencio de Garnet fue suficiente confirmación para hacer la sonrisa de Pearl ensancharse, "Lo es!" exclamó con alegría, "además, esta seguro no es la primera vez que la probabilidad aparece, ¿verdad?"

La parte de Garnet que era Rubí tenía la quijada en el piso, la parte que era Zafiro contesto "una única vez antes"

"Lo sabía!" ella junto sus dos manos casi como un aplauso "no tiene importancia, eso nunca sucederá! "

"¿por qué no?"

La expresión de Pearl se deslizó a una más calma, casi meditativa "porque no quiero que pase" Un largo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, no sabía que decir a eso, pero una cierta tristeza le alcanzó.

Uno de los ojos de Garnet miró a Steven que fruncía como si su cerebro no pudiera acabar de procesar lo que oyó, lentamente la mantequilla de maní en su mano se deslizó hasta romperse en el piso.

.

.

Garnet decidió que era suficiente con eso, no necesitaba ver más en el futuro y la próxima vez que el destino de alguien cambiara se lo diría en privado.

"Pearl" la gema volvió a verle "anoche muchos nuevos escenarios aparecieron de la nada, tu futuro se ha reescrito ¿qué hiciste anoche?"

Ella se congeló "No hice nada diferente, solo esperé a que Steven se despertara" sus ojos se estrecharon en pensamiento, tratando de hallar algo fuera de su sitio en su memoria, nada. "Es…muy malo?" Pearl pronunció cautelosamente

"no, Pearl, es muy bueno, un resultado extraordinariamente raro"

"lástima" y su voz sonaba como eso "entonces no pasará" ella se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina pero su humor volvió, como si nada, como todas las veces que dejamos pasar el momento y el lugar, nadie puede saberlo, qué pudo haberte traído alegría.

"si" dijo Garnet suavemente, "Pudo ser grandioso"

* * *

Garnet se sentaba con un plato de panqueques al frente, a Steven le gustaba que comieran con él o por lo menos que estuvieran allá, la fusión consumía su desayuno casi como una máquina.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no puede aceptar un destino agradable?"_ preguntó el Rubí en sus adentros

 _"_ _Pero es su decisión después de todo"_ respondió zafiro.

 _"_ _Pero no es lo que piensas realmente"_

 _"_ _no, no lo es. Tú lo viste también, esto le haría muy feliz"_

 _"_ _estas deprimida"_

 _"_ _si, un poco"_

 _"_ _oye, aun podría pasar"_

 _"_ _nunca por sí mismo, es casi imposible"_

 _"_ _eso ya lo sabíamos, a veces…el destino necesita un_ empujón, _eso es lo que dijiste"_

 _"_ _más como una patada"_ ella rió _"Eso fue lo que TU dijiste"_

 _"_ _¿cuál es la diferencia? Así que antes íbamos a pedir su permiso y ahora no"_ Rubí sonrió a su propio ingenio _"es por su propio bien, nos lo agradecerá después"_

 _"_ _si,"_ zafiro concordó lentamente _"nos lo agradecerá."_

Garnet sonrió anchamente, iba a utilizar cada truco sucio, astuta trampa y tenebrosa manipulación que conociera por el bien de un amigo ¿había una causa más noble? claro! ayudar a dos amigos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Comenten su opinión, sugerencias o quejas y veremos que se hace. Un saludo a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a Lobo Hibiky, Maestro , edsoncesar2000 y LuluLMMR por dejar los reviews que hace posible esta actualización xP**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Garnet sabía que esto tenía que ser construido con precisión, cada pieza tenía su sitio como en una frágil casa de naipes.

Era por eso que cargaba un par de bolsas de compras en vez de haber ido a una misión con sus compañeras, era por eso que estaba parada frente al auto lavado de Greg y era por eso que un cierto contrabando estaba oculto en una las bolsas.

Mientras tanto Greg forcejeaba por abrir una gran caja llena de jabón y aromatizantes inconsciente de los engranajes que empezaban a mover el curso de su vida, ajeno al complot que lo traería una y otra vez hacía aguas peligrosas.

"Oh Man! Acaso mi opinión no vale para nada?!" Le habían enviado arándano. Él vio a Garnet al otro lado de la calle mirando en su dirección.

"Garnet!" él le saludo a lo que la gema comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Justo lo que necesitaba, músculo como para levantar un camión "Es una suerte que estés por aquí!"

"siiip, una suerte"

"Me ayudas con esto?" hizo un gesto extendiendo los brazos como para mostrarle la enorme caja.

"Tengo las manos un poco ocupadas" refiriéndose a sus compras.

"no hay problema, solo ponlas en la camioneta. Esta por allá" señalo atrás del auto lavado.

Garnet abrió las puertas y puso las bolsas dentro. Volvió a ver a Greg que todavía revisaba el contenido de su paquete con ojos estrechados leyendo la etiqueta de un gran envase de champú.

 _"No hay moros en la costa"_ dijo el Rubí

Sacó rápidamente un pequeño juguete de entre los comestibles, era más un pequeño tesoro, el osito DJ de Steven; su constante compañero de siestas, si tenía un favorito entre su miríada de animalitos afelpados era este.

En la larga sucesión de eventos que habrían llevado a ese raro futuro esta era la primera pieza. Steven debería haber olvidado el osito hace 4 noches cuando estuvo acampando con Greg, pero la oportunidad de que pasara era de un 15% y no pasó.

Garnet soltó el juguete bajo uno de los asientos, sonriendo al sonido de este rebotando suavemente, "ooops!" tapo su boca con una palma abierta

"Así es como debe de ser" dijo el rubí que más que contento con su nueva misión.

Volvió con Greg como si nada, la fría calma de zafiro le daba a Garnet una máscara inquebrantable bajo la que rubí gigleaba.

* * *

Steven sonreía plácidamente mientras caminaba por este pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar. El cielo era azul, el sol agradable y estaba a tiempo para la maratón de _Amigos de desayuno que lloran_ ; la vida era buena.

Steven se acercó a un cruce, del otro lado de la calle un adorable cachorrito puso una peluda patita fuera de la cera.

Tras un arbusto estratégicamente posicionado Garnet observaba la escena sudando con anticipación, en un segundo el cachorro sería arrollado por un auto. "Es por un bien mayor" aseguró Rubí comiéndose las uñas.

"talvez estamos yendo demasiado lejos" respondió zafiro.

"No morirá! las ruedas solo van a…a romper sus patitas" hizo accidentalmente a Garnet tapar sus dos ojos con una mano.

"Steven lo sanará" dijo el Rubí "Tenemos que ser fuertes!"

El cachorro había puesto su cuerpecito completamente en la calle, Garnet rechinó los dientes. El distraído conductor salió a la vista, conducía mientras bebía una malteada. Se oyó a las ruedas derrapar contra el duro asfalto tratando de detenerse, el auto se paró contra la palma de Garnet que sostenía al cachorro.

* * *

Steven entro en la casa junto con Garnet un momento antes que el portal se activara y dejara a Pearl y Amethyst con una piedra en una burbuja.

"Hola chicas!" exclamó Steven

"Las trajiste?" preguntó Amethyst

Garnet buscó en una bolsa y le lanzó un paquete "Donas glaceadas"

"Oh bien!"

"Gracias por hacer las compras" dijo Pearl acercándose "El refrigerador estaba vacío"

"Debieron verlo," dijo Steven "Garnet salvó un indefenso cachorrito de ser atropellado"

Por algún motivo Garnet frunció pero sus compañeras no lo notaron "El auto tenía la marca de su palma en el cofre."

De hecho el conductor había salido por el parabrisas pero igual Garnet lo atrapó. Sip, todo bajo control menos _su misión_

Pearl envió la burbuja a almacenar y pronto todos estuvieron hablando sobre la última aventura de las Crystal Gems mientras Garnet miraba de un lado a otro, la casa se cartas se estaba cayendo pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse, todo lo que necesitaba era…los cristales en las paredes del templo. Disimuladamente se acercó a las paredes y lentamente deslizo su dedo índice contra las afiladas rocas. Un hilo de sangre hizo su camino a travez de su mano.

"Steven" Garnet lo llamó "Podrías?"

"UH! Garnet ¿cómo-"

"Debió ser por salvar al cachorro" dijo Garnet sonriendo de un lado.

Steven escupió en su palma "Poder de sanación trabajandoo!" la palma de su mano tocó el dedo de Garnet, la herida fue cerrándose con piel nueva. "Si, se ve bien" dijo Steven inspeccionando.

Garnet revolvió su cabello con la otra mano "Buen trabajo, realmente necesitaba eso"

* * *

Era las 5:15 el momento justo para que Garnet se escurriera al gran cuarto lleno de burbujas en lo profundo del templo.

 _"Es mucho riesgo, si esto sale mal…" dudó Zafiro._

 _"Todo estará bien" dijo el Rubí como si estuviera tendido en una hamaca mental o algo dentro de Garnet_

Garnet vio alrededor buscando, allá estaba "El monstruo que trajeron hoy" La probabilidad de que este monstruo pudiera salir de su burbuja era de menos del 1%, era 1 en 10,000

Garnet pinchó la burbuja y como si fuera de jabón reventó, una luz le envolvió, estaba retomando su forma física.

* * *

Eran las 5:16 Greg dejó caer sus llaves bajo el asiento de su camioneta, su mano encontró algo más…afelpado

Cuando Greg llegó a la playa todo estaba en calma, otro día normal en un mundo normal, hasta el momento en que una horrible bestia atravesó la puerta haciéndola volar y fallarlo por poco.

"Allá esta! Dense prisa!" Greg corrió, la cosa tenía una forma similar a una serpiente con escamas más parecidas a minerales cortados. El furioso monstruo descendió siguiéndolo hasta la playa.

Las chicas aterrizaron de golpe levantando arena. Pearl y Garnet tras ella llamaron la atención del monstruo que disparó un par de proyectiles, como una especie de aguijones. Garnet bloqueó uno pero el otro hizo volar la lanza de Pearl. Un tercer aguijón salió de su cola hizo a Amethyst salir despedida. "PAPÁ!" Exclamó Steven, el último en llegar. El monstruo estaba casi sobre Greg

Pearl estaba suficientemente cerca, cerró su puño y trato de dejar caer toda su fuerza en el golpe.

Garnet sintió las palabras repetirse en su mente, un coro _"a veces el destino necesita un pequeño empujón!"_

Ahora esto tenía que tener precisión milimétrica, un segundo después y Greg perdería la cabeza. Solo sería un sutil cambio de dirección, en la prisa esas cosas pasan o eso es lo que diría, Garnet también podía equivocarse al fin y al cabo. El puño de Pearl se detuvo a tiempo…no antes de estrellarse contra el ojo de Greg.

"AAH!" se quejó Greg en el suelo sosteniendo su ojo

Los ojos de Pearl se ensancharon, "Losientolosiento!"

"Oh, no! No vas a ningún lado!" Amethist sujeto al monstruo con su látigo antes que se abalanzara sobre sus distraídos compañeros. En el fondo Pearl oyó al monstruo convertirse en una gema de nuevo "Estas bien?" preguntó inclinándose junto a Greg, él apartó las manos.

"Uh-Uh" contemplo Amethyst. "Ahora tu piel es como la mía. UhaHahaha"

"No quería darte un ojo morado, yo-"

"No-no hay problema" dijo Greg medio atontado

Steven fue hasta su padre listo para escupir en su palma pero se detuvo a medio camino "Ya use mi poder hoy, no puedo arreglar tu ojo"

"No te preocupes, en serio, estoy bieen" él volvió a Pearl "Qué es perder un ojo entre amigos"

"jiiiiip" los ojos de Pearl se movieron a un lado. "Mañana los poderes de Steven estarán cargados de nuevo!" exclamó juntando las manos en un tipo de aplauso. Miro al ojo lleno de sangre coagulada, ella hizo una mueca "uhm…Quieres hielo para eso?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Esta es la historia con trama más ligera que he hecho, un amigo me convenció de ver Steven Universe y pues me ha gustado bastante así que pensamos sería buena idea tratar algo sencillo aunque esta pairing es un poco un reto ^_^;**

 **Sus quejas no molestan, a propósito**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews : Esteban Galaxias, Cristofer25, Fikir y a Lobo. Seguimos soportando el hiatus en extrañas maneras :D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

"AUH!" Greg gimoteó, estaba sentado en la cocina y Pearl presionó una bolsa con hielo en su maltrecho ojo, Por qué tenía que doler tanto?! Greg apretó los dientes, no iba a llorar!

"JAJAJA" Rió ruidosamente Amethyst "El pequeño Gregory quiere lloraaar!"

"Vamos! Dame un descanso!" se quejó Greg, "casi sufrí un knock out técnico"

"qué estabas haciendo aquí de cualquier manera?" preguntó Pearl

"Oh, sí" dijo y recordó detener su palma de golpear su frente. Buscó palpando sus bolsillos "Aquí esta!"

"iuuk" Pearl hizo un mal gesto.

"usando el bolsillo _trasero_? Eh, Greg?" Amethyst le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

"osito maestro de ceremonias!" exclamo Steven cogiéndolo de manos de su padre "lo olvidaste y pensé traértelo"

"siento no haber notado que no estabas" se disculpó el chico casi abrazando el juguete

"Steven!" Pearl tomo el muñeco con dos dedos "vamos a…lavarlo primero" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"yo me encargare de eso" dijo Garnet apropiándose del contrabando que ella misma había plantado "por qué?" pregunto Pearl con extrañeza.

"porque," Garnet ajusto sus lentes "soy un agente del orden" Pearl levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada antes que Garnet desapareciera en un portal, solo se quedó viendo en su dirección.

"Uhm…¿puedo tener mi hielo de regreso?" Pearl vio la bolsa en su mano, "oh, claro" ella lo puso de nuevo en la hinchazón; él cerro el ojo sano un segundo, ella lo notó, "los humanos son muy frágiles" dijo ella con un suspiro como conclusión de alguna conversación mental que tuvo consigo misma, Pearl hacia mucho eso, recordó Greg

"Solo sostenlo ahí" él lo hizo, la verdad a Greg siempre le sorprendió la delicadeza de su toque, estaba seguro que podía levantar un auto si quisiera ¿cómo era este gesto tan ausente de brusquedad?, además no era cosa de la obsesiva precisión que tenía para todo, era siempre… innecesariamente ligero, hecho de roces, como de algo que flotaba. Greg vio a Steven, era cierto, a veces y con Steven ese a veces significaba muy a menudo, podías ver un cambio, un afecto constrictor que era mucho más emocional, mucho más tierno.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y a todos los demás, ahí estaba, puntual como un reloj "Jezas muero de hambre!" Garnet ya estaba parada junto a sus amigas para ahora "debí haber parado por algo de comer antes de venir" en realidad sin importar qué no había un futuro plausible donde Greg paraba antes

"Por qué no te quedas a cenar?" dijo de repente Steven.

"Definitivamente" dijo Garnet con sequedad aunque talvez un poco apresurado

Pearl abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada, como Garnet había anticipado ella no iba a objetar.

"¿Qué habrá de cenar?"

"Pasta"

"Oh, man, me encanta la pasta"

"yo sé" dijo Garnet con una sonrisa que solo podía ser de Rubí.

* * *

Garnet estaba más que contenta con la situación, esto era casi como una primera cita humana, o como cuando llevas a cenar a tu novia…y a sus hermanas…y a tu hijo medio extraterrestre.

Greg no sabía por qué pero por algún motivo tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un deja vú, nah, seguro era solo su imaginación. Su siguiente pensamiento fue sobre la salsa y que esta cosa estaba realmente buena. A las gemas les gustaba cocinar con Steven, talvez su muchacho podía darle algunos tips, el hijo se convertía en maestro, los niños crecían realmente rápido.

Pearl mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano, su mirada distante, perdida en algún otro sitio.

"Saben," Greg terminó de tragar algo "talvez deberían colocar algunas trampas o algo, esos monstruos siempre terminan destruyendo parte de la casa." Dijo señalando con los ojos al par de cráteres en su piso de madera y una no tan esencial viga que fue cortada

"Nosotras solíamos usarlas" contestó Pearl "pero resultaron ser un tanto peligrosas para _ciertos_ humanos desde que nos deshicimos de la cerca" ella giró los ojos.

Greg se frotó la nuca vergonzosamente "¿cómo iba a saber que habían enterrado eso en la arena?"

Steven en realidad se preguntó de qué cerca estaban hablando pero lo de las trampas le llamó más la atención "Es una gran idea, papá! hagamos trampas, estarán ocultas y se desharán de las gemas monstruo por nosotros!."

"Y del cartero" murmuro Amethyst.

Pearl sacudió suavemente la cabeza "¿qué tal si caes en una? ¿Qué si uno de tus amigos cae en una?"

"Eso es correcto Steven, no trampas." Dijo Garnet simple y llano.

"Además solo los contendrían por un rato" continuó Pearl

"pero-"

"lo siento compañero, tienen razón en esa" dijo Greg alcanzando a despeinarlo con una mano. Entonces levantó la mirada "Miren, yo solo digo que podrían tomar medidas extra"

"Algunos imprevistos pueden ocurrir pero todo está bajo control," dijo Pearl "ni siquiera sé cómo ese monstruo pudo salir de su burbuja" ella frunció, entonces su expresión se suavizo. Miró a Steven directamente "Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?" Steven que tenía un tenedor en la boca, lo sacó para hablar, esto se oía serio "no liberaste la burbuja por accidente, o si? " le dijo Pearl

"Qué?! No! No he estado en la habitación en todo el día"

"Calma" le contesto "Esta bien, si no fuiste tú debe haber sido algo más"

Si el poder de Zafiro no fuera el hielo y unos nervios de acero Garnet estaría sudando "No lo entiendo." Terminó Pearl buscando otra solución

"No te preocupes" dijo Garnet "Has hecho miles de burbujas, no todas pueden ser perfectas" No había razón para sentirse culpable Garnet concluyó, todo valdría la pena al fin y al cabo. Sí, eso era.

"¿Creen que hayan más de esas asechando por aquí?" preguntó Greg repentinamente sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

Esto hizo a Pearl bajar la mirada, cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de Greg, solo quedaba esa sonrisa que parecía guardar un secreto "¿aún le temes a las ranas?"

Los ojos de Greg se ensancharon. "Papá?"

"Shuush" dijo Amethyst acercándosele a Steven "Está teniendo un flashback!"

"Fuiste tú!" exclamó Greg

"Si" dijo ella con una expresión que para sorpresa de Greg era casi linda.

Todos los ojos volvieron a Greg. "Iba a matarme"

"Claro que no, estuve ahí todo el tiempo" dijo ella viendo a un lado "no te conocía entonces, solo trataba de…asustarte."

"Vaya si lo conseguiste" dijo el prácticamente sintiendo el infarto que seguro corto años a su vida.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó Steven

Ella contesto en un tono tranquilo, como de quien relata un cuento "Tu padre en ese tiempo no sabía realmente en que se estaba metiendo, pero igual su perseverancia era casi admirable."

Zafiro y Rubí de estar separados, se hubieran dado los cinco, si era casi admirable casi sonaba a un cumplido.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sigo trabajando en eso de hacer romanticismo más descarado, un amigo que me hace de beta dice que me sale medio raro xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos gente, les subo una parte del capítulo 5 porque se me ha hecho difícil encontrar el tiempo pero sigue su curso**

 _"Esto significa que son diálogos en presente no en el flashback"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Capítulo 5 (parte 1)**

Pearl miraba de lejos a amethyst parada al lado de Greg, la niña silbó, él arqueó una ceja a la pequeña nube blanca que apareció frente a ellos. Amethyst dio un salto y aterrizó tendida sobre la nube. Él salto y cayó junto a ella sin mover un músculo, solo parpadeo mientras se deslizaba lentamente traspasando la nube, finalmente frunció cuando golpeo el suelo.

 _"Desde el principio fue evidente que tenía problemas adaptándose, él no sabía lo que realmente significaba ser una gema"_

Amethyst lo miraba desde arriba de la nube apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos, justo como pequeños querubines pintados en el renacimiento, pensó Pearl, pero vestida claro.

* * *

Pearl pulía una de sus espadas de cuando en cuando viendo a, Garnet y Greg que discutían algo en la orilla del mar, lo que fuese no se podía oír por la distancia. Garnet tenía su esponjoso cabello envuelto en un turbante, de algún lado sacó lo que parecía una vieja lámpara de aceite. Greg se frotó la barbilla, viéndola de reojo.

Greg tomó la lámpara cuidadosamente como si manejara una bomba, la frotó y una nube de humo inundo todo, haciendo a Pearl casi caerse de espaldas. Cuando se disipó la lámpara no estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Pearl y Greg estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la arena, esa arena blanca que estaba por todos lados en Beach City, antes de llegar aquí él nunca había visto arena blanca, pero eso y el agradable clima de la ciudad eran algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse. Las olas llegaban bastante cerca de ellos pero a esta hora no podían ir más lejos. Greg vio a la chica frente a él y sonrió, era un poco gracioso, ella era tan pálida que era casi del mismo color de la playa.

Pearl juntaba arena en sus manos como un niño construyendo su pequeño castillo, con suficiente en sus manos la lanzó al aire. Greg se cubrió con un brazo la cara esperando le cayera encima pero como no pasó, abrió un ojo. La arena flotaba desperdigada en el aire.

Pearl sonrió cerrando en puños sus palmas extendidas, la arena se comprimió y adquirió otra forma al juntarse. "Wow, es un ave" un ave que se movía!

"Un ave del paraíso" Respondió satisfecha, ella francamente disfrutaba lo fácil que era impresionar a este muchacho humano.

"¿Entonces todas las gemas tienen magia?" dijo él con auténtica curiosidad.

Esto hizo a la gema reír suavemente tras una mano "Por supuesto que no, lo que tu especie entiende como magia en este sentido de uso no existe"

"Como llamas a eso?" dijo señalando al ave con un dedo.

"ha! Por nuestra composición podemos hacer alteraciones en el medio físico que nos rodea bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla resonancia blablablá-bla ondas blablabla materia blablablablablablabla …"

Greg se le quedó viendo fijamente, no es que fuera tonto, no había manera de entender qué diablos estaba diciendo, no iba a disculparse por no haber tomado 'poderes alienígenos 101'

"Entendido?" preguntó ella bastante complacida con su propia explicación

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente con la misma mirada fija, ella estrecho los ojos "Las llamaré _cosas mágicas_ " dijo Greg moviendo los dedos, tratando de ser espeluznante

La expresión de Pearl era como de un chiquillo enfadado, con los labios sostenidos hacia adelante por solo un momento "pero, no hay tal cosa como magia involucrada"

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que no entiendes una palabra de lo que dice sin parecer idiota? "No importa si no es magia," él empezó a señalar con su índice arriba, al ave, dibujando pequeños círculos en el aire. "Como yo lo veo eso es tan extraño que parece el truco de un mago" el pájaro dio una vuelta completa hacia atrás, las largas plumas de su cola tras de sí. Greg ensanchó los ojos "Aunque sea el mejor truco que haya visto!" rectifico, casi parecía que respiraba. "Solo significa que no sé cómo rayos pasa esto" dijo viendo al ave de reojo.

"Los hombres antiguos si consideraban inexplicables las habilidades de una gema" dijo Pearl rodeando su barbilla con dos dedos, pensando; los humanos habían descubierto mucho desde entonces.

"¿Dirías que el fuego es 'magia'?" Pearl hizo comillas con las manos.

"Nah, pero puede ser mágico" dijo lanzando sus mechones fuera de sitio hacia atrás. Ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Una nueva canción?"

"No, mi álbum está lleno" sacó de su camiseta, si, de su camiseta un CD. La portada hizo a la chica mandarle una mirada poco amistosa, Rose Quartz o lo que era en su opinión un burdo bosquejo de ella.

Fue Rose quien le pidió que le ayudara al humano con estas cosas, desde hacía dos semanas él pasaba casi todo su tiempo en este lado prohibido de la playa con ellas, cuando era tarde se iba al pueblo a dormir para aparecer en la mañana.

Él era interesante de observar y hasta divertido, pero últimamente era todo de lo que Rose hablaba; a veces, a veces solo quería que se fuera. Él ave estalló en todas direcciones, haciéndole despertar de su oscuro tren de pensamiento.

"Whoa! ¿Qué fue eso?!" exclamó Greg.

"Eh…" Ella mordió su labio "eso paso porque…", ella lo vio fijamente un segundo, a su mirada expectante "Porque es una cosa mágica!"

 _"HAHAHA," rió Amethyst "si, desde entonces somos piedras mágicas!" dijo con orgullo, a su yo joven le siempre le gusto esa explicación._

 _"Pero…" dijo Steven pensando "¿qué le paso al ave?"_

 _"Ah, bueno, cuando tu estado emocional cambia, se refleja en las cosas que creas, son temporales de cualquier manera, pero fuertes emociones como la ira o el miedo tienen esos efectos."_

 _Tenía sentido, pensó Steven, las emociones de Pearl cambiaban muy rápido "Algo te asusto?" preguntó Steven._

 _El rostro de Pearl se suavizo a la pregunta "En una manera, todo era distinto antes"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada gracias a los que se molestan en dejar reviews, especialmente _Fikir_ que señala puntos validos y un saludo a Yosni.**

 **Ya que alguien más me pregunto en PM aclaro:**

 **s** **i, la lámpara de aceite, es la del genio de la lámpara y la nube de Amethyst ya apareció una vez en la serie como referencia a la leyenda del rey mono (viaje al oeste) que es algo como la ultimate historia en china y fue base para nuestro Dragon Ball de Akira Toriyama (japonés no chino) y si, a los del renacimiento les encantaba pintar querubines pero por esa época también les gustaban los desnudos :D**

 **Trataré de mejorar las descripciones para hacerlo más fácil de leer, siempre hay que mejorar.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 (5.2)**

 **.**

Esto rápidamente se convirtió en rutina, todos los días Greg pasaba un par de horas "experimentando" con cualquier objeto "mágico" totalmente ajeno a su compresión o más probablemente Pearl se la pasaba usándolo de conejillo de indias, tratando de hallar la falla en él que lo hacía un imán para el desastre.

Así que aquí estaba de nuevo sentado en la arena. Hoy ella no había dicho nada todavía.

Ella lo miraba con atención, esos grandes ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos en un gesto calmo que no traicionaba emoción. Ella hacía esto a veces, en silencio, como reflexionando.

Él sudaba, lo ponía de nervios! Este frío escrutinio, se sentía como esa vez que fue al dentista con una caries, y aun…era una linda cara que de cuando en cuando lo miraba con la más humana curiosidad, él sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, a su sorpresa la chica parpadeo y desvió su mirada

La gema en su frente brilló y algo apareció en sus manos, una especie de casco, el yelmo de una armadura "Hoy probaremos con este"

Él iba a tomarlo pero se detuvo "No va a quemarme como el último, verdad?"

"No?" dijo ella alzando una ceja

"me preguntas?"

"quise decir, claro que no, aun no sé cómo…" ella frunció, no tenía ni idea "no debería quemarte tampoco"

Él lo tomo "tienes que ponértelo" Greg se levantó y cerrando los ojos se lo puso

Todo bien; no estaba en llamas, no sentía que la cabeza le explotara y estaba vivo. Abrió los ojos para ver si seguía en el mismo continente. Greg se quedó clavado al suelo, viendo entre ella y el espacio vacío donde debería estar su brazo

"MI BRAZOO! MI BRAZO!" su brazo derecho había desaparecido desde el hombro "DÓNDE ESTA?! LO NECESITO PARA TOCAR!"

"Es camuflaje! Es camuflaje!" gritó ella también mientras el otro brazo desapareció, él ya no gritó pero empezó a palparse, si, estaban allá. Sus brazos aparecieron de nuevo un segundo después

"Es solo un camuflaje, debería hacerte invisible, pero no funciona bien" dijo ella acercándose.

Pearl le dio un golpecito donde debería estar el yelmo, una pierna parpadeo "no funciona!" ella se lo quitó suspirando y poniéndoselo ella misma. Desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo. Él se lanzó de espaldas en la arena, esto era agotador.

 _"No podía entenderlo, algunos humanos habían usado piezas de nuestra tecnología antes, pero él era incapaz de hacerlo...Aunque talvez había, no sé, algo que me distraía"_

Sentada a la sombra de su árbol favorito, Pearl miraba ociosamente a las hojas verdes con su cabeza recostada en el tronco, lástima que su temporada para florecer ya había pasado; las estaciones terminaban realmente rápido, los siclos de la tierra eran cortos, nada como la mayoría de los mundos donde había estado.

La risa de Rose le hizo voltear y fruncir, a su alrededor una gran manta tendida sobre la hierba, Greg había traído una montaña de sus alimentos para ellas, Amethyst comía tan aprisa que se manchaba la cara. "No hay prisa, hay bastante todavía" le dijo Rose acercándola a ella y limpiándole la cara, la niña sonrió "Me gusta el Pie!"

"Es delicioso" dijo Rose dando un bocado de su parte "Fue una gran idea" dijo a Greg "Gracias por traer para todas"

"No hay problema" dijo el giñando un ojo

"¿No es encantador?"

"Si, encantador" murmuro Pearl jugando con la rebanada en su plato, era un tipo de pan que tenía algo dentro que parecía como jalea y que definitivamente no quería poner en su boca.

"Amethyst," dijo Garnet "¿no quieres jugar?" preguntó poniendo las manos en un balón, Greg también se lo había dado en cambio por algo de la basura que recogía y acumulaba.

"Quemados!" exclamó saltando y yendo tras Garnet.

"No es malo que haga eso ahora? Se comió su peso en Pie" dijo Greg a Garnet.

"Probablemente no." Dijo Garnet dándose la vuelta.

Greg sacó algo de su mochila. Rose fue sorprendida por un flash que le hizo parpadear.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó el cuarzo.

"oh, esto? Es una cámara Rose, es para guardar imágenes, recuerdos"

"Una cámara?!" dijo ella medio riendo "No puedo creerlo! Es tan pequeña" dijo queriendo sostenerla

"La última vez que vimos una eran mucho más grandes"

'Ahí va de nuevo' pensó Pearl, Greg no hacía otra cosa que buscar maneras desesperadas de entretener a Rose. El resultado siempre era el mismo, ahora Rose se embarcaría en otra conversación con Greg sobre cuán maravilloso era Greg.

Pearl atrapó algo en las manos, se le quedó viendo, había atrapado el balón de Amethyst. Fue por puro reflejo no lo vio venir "Rayos! Pensé que te tenía!" exclamó la niña de pelo blanco "Yo no estoy jugando Amethyst"

"Vamos Pearl" la gema blanca puso sus ojos un momento largo en el balón, necesitaba concentrarse un poco.

"Allá va!" dijo Pearl lanzándolo de repente con fuerza. Amethyst se congelo "Noooo" dijo cubriéndose con los brazos, no iba a poder esquivarlo!

Un instante antes de tocarla el balón se desintegro en pétalos de cerezo, haciéndolos llover en derredor de la niña. "No he probado estos!" Dijo Amethyst girando con los brazos extendidos en la lluvia de flores.

La gema blanca sonrió, Amethyst era realmente muy joven aun

"Ella también puede hacer eso?" preguntó Greg con la boca levemente abierta

"Eh? Sí, Pearl es muy hábil con esas cosas" respondió Rose.

Pearl no era como Rose que tenía reservas, que trataba de no hacer demasiadas cosas extrañas para la gente, Rose intentaba ser humana aun si fallaba en entenderlos del todo, lo intentaba, la menos humana de todas las gemas.

Pearl quería ser una gema y cuando Rose les dijo que Greg debería acostumbrarse a lo que eran tomo esas palabras como permiso para actuar como si él no estuviera, no, no fue eso exactamente; ella quería mostrarle todo lo que podían hacer porque se enorgullecía de ello. Tal era la naturaleza de alguien que nació para impresionar y complacer.

"Rose, vamos a tomarnos una" dijo Greg levantando un poco la cámara

"Seguro" contesto Rose poniéndose de pie

"Garnet!" le llamó Greg, él fue para darle la cámara y señalarle cómo funcionaba. Greg entonces regresó y Pearl se levantó frunciendo pero entonces sintió la mano de Rose halarla.

La fotografía inmortalizo el momento. Rose sonreía anchamente con sus brazos sujetando a su izquierda un despeinado Greg que no se esperaba ser manejado tan fácilmente por la chica y a su derecha Pearl que con todo fruncía levemente, sus ojos hacia Greg.

* * *

 _"...Aunque talvez había, no sé, algo que me distraía"_ Los ojos de Pearl se ensancharon un poco recordando perfectamente la situación, ella se mordió el labio suavemente, no había manera de que les dijera lo que pasaba! Era vergonzoso! Infantil!

 _"Como qué? Eh Pearl?"_ preguntó Amethyst

 _"¿Qué te preocupaba?"_ Pregunto Steven bastante animoso _"Una batalla contra las fuerzas del mal se aproximaba? Talvez ¿tu entrenamiento? ¿Las gemas corruptas?"_

Ella pensó en alguna forma de esquivar esta bala sin mentir descaradamente _"yo no confiaba en él, no lo suficiente."_ ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él estaba allá para robar algo que era suyo, talvez ella lo subestimo.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Notas: El yelmo es pues el yelmo de Aquiles que solía llevar Atena en la mitología, no quise hacer un símil entre Pearl y Atena o algo así, solo quería usar el objeto.**

 **La foto es una semi referencia a naruto supongo aunque más bien es que se me ocurrió algo parecido, me pareció divertido que Rose es tan grande que los hace parecer niños (como Kakashi) y por si alguien se pregunta no soy fan de SasukexNaruto ni nada.**

 **Steven volverá dentro de poco no se preocupen que ya sé que es parte de la historia.**

 **No, este fic no será RoseXPearl en ninguna forma, si lo parece de vez en cuando no se alarmen.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Corta actualización antes de que lo nuevos episodios, espero que tuvieran un feliz día de Goku/día de Piccolo**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Había anochecido, ellos estaban solos de nuevo y ella pensaba, evaluaba la situación; a ella si le gustaba observarlo, no era a menudo que un humano lograba acercarse tanto. Pearl verdaderamente nunca se molestó en poner suficiente atención a los de su especie, no a este nivel; tales tristes, pequeñas creaturas. Le recordaban a esas pequeñas gemas que el planeta hogar enviaba en masa contra sus líneas, sacrificios inútiles que los diamantes solo se molestaban en cuantificar…aunque al fin y al cabo todo era insignificante en lo que a los diamantes concernía.

Ella si entendía por qué el humano se las arreglaba para distraer a Rose tanto, él estaba lleno de energía que esparcía y desperdiciaba en todo lo que tocaba, él era más torpe, errático y no calculado como Pearl lo era. Él no intentaba, solo era así.

Distinto pero agradable también, un poco lindo algunas veces como cuando jugaba con Amethyst, Greg se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con ella y con Garnet. No era nada feo tampoco, una clase de mezcla entre un rubí y un cuarzo aunque básicamente inútil y de vez en cuando asqueroso. Él tenía muchas cosas a favor y no iba a ser fácil que Rose cambiara de parecer.

Greg rascaba su cabeza con una mano mirando a una especie de cubo que sostenía en la otra

"qué se supone que debo hacer?"

Sí, que se suponía que _ella_ debía hacer, de la noche a la mañana este chico había acaparado toda la atención de Rose para sí; a Rose ya no le importaban las misiones, solo quería terminar lo más pronto posible para pasar tiempo con Greg; su vieja compañera y sparring, la única persona viva con la que podía practicar con la espada ahora tenía otras formas de divertirse. El mundo humano nunca había consumido tan completamente sus energías, pero, por supuesto eso era porque nunca había tenido a alguien como Greg. ¿por qué él no podía solo…desaparecer?

"solo presiónalo" dijo dejando salir un poco de su irritación, él imagino que porque la pregunta era tonta

"Oh, claro" era como de goma.

No ocurrió nada. Pero por supuesto que no funcionó! Nada funcionaba con él! Esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Él no podía hacerlo porque era un humano, esa era la respuesta!

Pearl empezó a caminar hacia el templo sin decirle una palabra.

Greg vio a la cosa en su mano desinteresadamente soltándola y atrapándola de nuevo como una pelota "esto es tu culpa" le dijo al cubo-pelota.

La cosa parece haber aceptado el regaño porque empezó a brillar "woah" Greg se encontró flotando apenas unos pies en el aire. "Miren esto, no estás tan descompuesto" él se giró hacia el templo, bastante graciosamente si podía decirlo él mismo, su cabello se movía más lento por alguna razón. Puso su palma a un lado de la boca "Peeearl, Peeearl Ven a ver esto!" Nadie le respondió. Después de un largo minuto con los ojos fijos en la entrada se rindió un poco cabizbajo pero entonces recordó que estaba flotando. Sus ojos vieron en uno y otro lado y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara. Comenzó dando brincos con las manos que lo hacían bajar un pie o algo así después no supo bien que sucedió solo que un momento en una especie de regresión se encontró gritando "Mas alto cubo-pelota!, más alto!"

Acabó flotando alto sobre el mar. Él empezó a sudar agarrando el cubo como a su vida "solo. Bájame. Despacio." dijo hablando lento, el vengativo cubo se apagó.

Cuando Pearl finalmente regresó porque no debería irse así sin más lo vio

"AAAhhhhhh" grito. Pearl se congelo, estaba cayendo lejos de la orilla.

Él impactó el agua como una bala dejando un largo trazo de burbujas en el azul-oscuro espacio, trató frenéticamente de nadar hacia arriba, hacia los haces de luz que atravesaban el líquido, lucían como columnas que no podía alcanzar, estaba muy profundo y se quedaba sin aire. Sus desesperadas brazadas se fueron haciendo débiles, unos segundos pasaron y su mano simplemente se extendió a la superficie, sus ojos se entrecerraron, no podía llegar. Algo lo haló hacia arriba, él capto solo un parpadeo de aquello antes de perder el conocimiento, lo llevara en ascenso, realmente rápido.

Pearl corría sobre la superficie del agua, él no respiraba, no tomó aire cuando lo sacó, tenía que llevarlo a la playa; el chico estaba muriendo, talvez ya estaba muerto.

Lo dejo caer en la arena tan pronto como hubo oportunidad, los rodeaba la espuma de la marea, él no hizo un ruido aunque ella en la prisa no fue nada delicada, él único sonido fue el del cuerpo al golpear el agua salpicando. Esto era malo, ella sabía y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, como si el esfuerzo le pudiera haber dado fatiga, no era eso; sus ojos se movieron en una y otra dirección, entonces se acercó más a él, su mano tembló al alargarla para sujetar su nariz, ella sopló en su boca inflando sus pulmones, el chico no respondió. Lo intento de nuevo pero él no hizo ningún movimiento.

Pearl se quedó paralizada junto al cuerpo, el muchacho se había ido, había desaparecido porque ella estaba muy ocupada para vigilarlo como debería haber hecho. Pobre cosa que no había tenido nada en el mundo sino a ellas. Pearl sintió gotas deslizarse por sus mejillas, tan fácilmente, tan inconscientemente que podrían haber sido solo agua salada del mar.

Greg aspiró profundo…

El aire entro y salió apresuradamente como siendo devorado, entonces se fue haciendo lento, él parpadeo, desde su posición en el suelo vio al rostro de esa chica justo sobre él, sus ojos se entrecerraron apenas, era mucha conmoción para unos pocos minutos, estaba cansado pero entendió lo que había sucedido, extendió su mano y pudo tocar el rostro de la chica, con su mano en su mejilla ella no se movió un centímetro.

"No llores Pearl, estoy aquí."

Se quedaron así por un momento, la marea retrocedió y avanzo un par de veces antes que mano de Greg cayera como peso muerto a un lado, Pearl limpio sus propias lagrimas con sus manos tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Greg cerró solo un instante los ojos y los volvió a abrir, el agua fría de las olas empapaba su cabello "oye, Pearl"

"si?"

"Perdí tu cubo"

.

...

...

 **Este me gusto escribirlo espero que les guste también.**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Aclaro que en este episodio hay escenas intercaladas de pasado y futuro así que** _"Esto es la voz de alguien hablando en el presente cuando una escena en el pasado está ocurriendo"_

Hacen mucho esto en los mangas y otros medios visuales pero cuesta trabajo en simples textos.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Pearl y Greg caminaban a lo largo de la playa, amethyst iba adelantándose, a veces corriendo en zigzag. Era de mañana, el viento era quieto y cálido, Greg pensó que si no estuviera caminando hasta podría quedarse dormido. Él volvió rápido a la chica, le había preguntado algo

"que dijiste?" A veces ella usaba raras expresiones, antiguas.

"Creo que es un asunto de control… eres humano, tu solo tienes cinco sentidos o sea que no puedes dar órdenes a nuestra tecnología o al menos no en la misma forma en que nosotros lo hacemos, por eso si un objeto necesita cualquier clase de regulación, por pequeña que sea… el efecto sucede al azar."

Él frunció como haciendo encajar todas las implicaciones.

Pearl se lo dijo, parecía justo después de que casi si ahoga por una negligencia suya.

La noche anterior Pearl había aprendido un par de cosas. En realidad no quería que nada malo le pasara a Greg, ellos no se habían conocido por mucho tiempo pero a este punto él ya le agradaba mucho como para hacerle daño.

La parte racional de Pearl casi entendía que todo este asunto no era culpa de Greg en primer lugar, casi…

Pearl frunció, su parte racional tenía mejores cosas que hacer! Como encontrar la manera de sacarlo del camino! él podría seguir con su vida, Rose y las otras volverían a la normalidad y todo sería como antes.

Talvez esto era lo mejor para él también, razonó con un poco de tristeza, Greg debería estar más con personas, humanos como él que pudieran entenderlo, no solo con criaturas del espacio que siempre trataban pero nunca realmente entendían. Ellas eran Gems y eso nada lo cambiaría.

Si, deshacerse de él era lo mejor.

Pearl sonrió entonces, la emoción no es lógica pero las acciones que impulsa sí que pueden serlo.

Greg divisó su camioneta a la distancia y corrió alcanzando a Amethyst, Pearl siguió al mismo ritmo mientras el muchacho se metía en el cavernoso misterio de su desordenado vehículo.

Él emergió con un par de bolsas de papel, comida, pero las puso a un lado.

"Te traje algo" dijo Greg sacando un paquete grueso que levanto en una mano con esfuerzo.

Estaba envuelto en papel marrón como de las bolsas de hamburguesas que traía Greg para almorzar.

"Qué es?" dijo ella viendo entre él y el paquete.

"tienes que abrirlo" dijo él ofreciéndolo

Ella lo tomó como si no fuera nada y empezó a romper el papel, Greg sintió su brazo aliviarse por el peso retirado, era un hombre, pero un hombre con manos de artista!

"Un diccionario"

"creí que te gustaría" dijo él, entonces aclarando su garganta y poniendo su mejor imitación de una voz austera y vacía de emoción 'me gusta la precisión en las palabras' citó él, perdiendo el gesto y sonriendo de inmediato.

"A veces dices cosas que dejamos de usar hace siglos"

"realmente?" dijo ella con sorpresa

"uhm, sí, todo el tiempo"

Ella vio a la cubierta un poco demasiado tiempo "Oye, Pearl" dijo él viendo que se quedó inmóvil.

"Gracias" simple y quieto, el tipo de respuesta que Greg conocía y esperaba, suficiente para hacerlo sentirse contento.

* * *

 _Presente_

Pearl volvió de sus propios recuerdos. Ella vio disimuladamente hacia Greg, Steven y Amethyst estaban terminando un "debate" sobre la última de las albóndigas que había detenido la historia hace un rato.

"Tasty" dijo Steven mordiendo la albóndiga

"rayos!" Exclamó Amethyst poniendo la frente en la mesa.

"¿qué paso con papá?" preguntó Steven sacando de algún lado una servilleta.

"Qué fino Steven!" Amethyst dijo estrechando los ojos.

"Él le dijo a Rose que quería ir a una misión. Rose estaba tratando decidir y yo le sugerí que fuéramos a un sitio cercano"

* * *

"El estanque? ¿por qué?" preguntó Rose a Pearl, ambas sentadas en unas rocas en la playa.

"no tendrá que usar el portal, además debería estar seguro con todas nosotras allá."

 _"Fue donde encontramos ese musgo, verdad?"_ dijo Steven

 _"Si, en realidad lo escogí porque sería más fácil…"_ Pearl vio a Steven antes de decir cuidadosamente _"…asustar a Greg"_

* * *

Era tarde en la noche, la puerta del templo se abrió, Pearl vio a los alrededores asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, caminaba dando pasos lo más silenciosos posibles hasta el portal frente a la puerta

 _"¿por qué estabas escabulléndote al portal?"_ preguntó Steven

 _"Tenían que prepararlo todo, las demás no tenían que saberlo"_ Amethyst arqueo una ceja.

 _"Oh, le ibas a jugar un broma a papá"_ dijo Steven como si ahora lo comprendiera todo.

* * *

Era de día, más bien bien entrada la tarde. Pearl observaba a Amethyst de lejos mientras la niña jugaba cerca de los árboles.

 _"En ese entonces Amethyst era muy curiosa, siempre trataba de ir más lejos explorando por su cuenta, si le quitabas la vista un segundo, desaparecía, y a veces pasábamos horas buscándola. Todo lo que necesitaba para irse era una señal de que no la estabas vigilando"_

La niña volteo de su posición hacia Pearl levantando un lado de su cabello para dejar el ojo descubierto. Pearl sacó un periódico de su gema y lo abrió de par en par sonriendo a sí misma.

 _"Amethyst se alejó, como sabía que lo haría"_ Los ojos de la Amethyst junto a Steven se ensancharon. Pearl miró a Garnet pero como siempre su expresión era indiferente.

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo para ahora.

"Estaba justo aquí!" exclamó Pearl explicando la situación, Rose le vio levemente preocupada

"Garnet, ¿Izquierda o derecha?"

 _"La visión del futuro de Garnet podía ser un problema, pero ella no vería en mi futuro, vería el de Amethyst, talvez su propio futuro, pero se concentraría en encontrarla, no en mí."_

"Izquierda, pero hay poco margen de diferencia, es posible que fuera por el otro lado."

"Esto tomará un rato" dijo Rose "Pearl" dijo llamando su atención "Se supone que iríamos con Greg, ¿puedes regresar a avisarle?"

"Eh? Claro" respondió como si no lo esperara ya.

 _"¿por qué la broma tenía que ser secreta?"_ Preguntó Steven extrañado

 _"pues…a ellas talvez no les gustaría la…broma,"_ ella apretó los labios _"A Rose de verdad no le gustaría la broma"_

Steven estrechó un poco los ojos _"Ella ¿no era divertida?"_

 _"Noo"_ dijo Pearl alargando el sonido, con los ojos levemente ensanchados _"No mucho"_

* * *

Ella llegó a la playa antes que Greg, de hecho él llegó tarde, ella lo veía desde su escondite. Todo lo que necesitaba era mostrarle a qué realmente se enfrentaban. Amethyst distraería a las otras por un rato más, suficiente para dejar a Greg solo.

"Oh Man! Se fueron sin mí!" No habiendo encontrado rastro de ellas ni la caverna ni en sus alrededores. "No me esperaron" dijo cabizbajo.

 _"Todo estaba saliendo acorde al plan, él iba a tratar de alcanzarnos, iría al estanque solo"_

Greg puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza tranquilamente "Bueno, no es que pueda alcanzarlas, supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí, no tengo ni idea de donde esta ese estanque, soy nuevo en la ciudad"

Algo lo golpeó en la nuca "Ay!" Era un mapa de Beach city enrollado y ¡tenía un círculo rojo marcado!

"Que suerte! Debieron de dejarlo aquí!" Exclamó Greg. Levantó un dedo índice "Porque un rollo de papel que vuela no es la cosa más rara que han hecho las gemas, y no es para nada sospechoso, no, definitivamente no."

Greg doblo el mapa para guardarlo en su chaqueta y se fue tarareando una canción.

De entre un montículo de arena salieron un par de ojos, una puntiaguda nariz y una ancha sonrisa.

 _"¿Por qué estabas enterrada en la arena?"_ Le dijo Steven a Pearl

 _"Porque…a las gemas nos gusta enterrar cosas en la arena."_ Dijo Pearl viendo en una y otra dirección "gente, trampas, gemas…a nosotras mismas." Una gota de sudor empezaba a deslizarse por un lado de su cara viendo la reacción del chico.

"Es verdad!" dijo Steven mirando de reojo a Amethyst

* * *

Greg condujo por un rato, con mapa y todo no era tan fácil de hallar. Las luces de su camioneta parecían crear el camino frente a él, todo estaba tan oscuro, aquí donde no habían luces artificiales cerca no podías ver nada sin la luna.

Él estrechó los ojos reconociendo el último tramo por donde podía pasar el vehículo, ya estaba cerca. Finalmente bajo de su camioneta sacando una lámpara de la guantera y una bolsa grande de frituras.

"ROOOSE!" Gritó caminando con algo de dificultad entre las plantas "EL UNIVERSO ESTA LLAMANDOTEE" Gritó con un toque coqueto que lo hizo reír por lo bajo.

*CRROOAK* Greg parpadeo mientras varias sombras en el agua y en la vegetación empezaban a juntarse sin que él lo notara.

"Rose don-UAH!" Él rodo un poco estampando la cara en el suelo, se levantó con esfuerzo moviendo la luz para ver la piedra con la que tropezó. Era grande, más de un pie de largo, con lo que parecía musgo sobre esta y una gran boca. Greg se congelo

*Crooak* Una gran boca llena de afilados dientes! "Oh my Gosh!" Greg vio como otros aparecieron, más grandes casi como perros. Él hecho a correr mientras más se iban juntando.

Greg saltó sobre troncos corriendo entre la maleza a toda velocidad, evito resbalar cuando se hizo con una rama. Se miraba sólida. Se detuvo dándose la vuelta "VENGAN POR MI!" Su improvisada arma se estrelló contra el primero que se lanzó sobre él "Muerde esto!" Fue cuando lo vio, estas…bestias tenían incrustadas diminutas piedras brillantes. La 'rana' partió la vara en dos, él esquivo por poco al próximo emprendiendo retirada.

Desde las ramas de un árbol Pearl observaba, ella arqueó una ceja, raro…Greg era mucho más ágil de lo que parecía

 _"¿Por qué estabas ocultándote allá?"_ preguntó Steven

 _"Porque…eso es lo que hacen las gemas, a las gemas les gusta asechar desde las sombras"_

 _"En serio?"_

Pearl vió a Amethyst que apenas sacaba la cabeza de debajo de la mesa _"Si"_ dijo Pearl

"SERE ASESINADO POR RANAS EXTRATERRESTRES" Gritó Greg en lo que terminaba como un sollozo.

Uno saltó alto sobre su cabeza, sin que Greg lo supiera un objeto blanco como del tamaño de un cuchillo atravesó al monstruo que de lo contrario lo habría atrapado. Pearl frunció levemente sacando otro de su gema, ella había traído de los monstruos que no podían saltar mucho pero siendo ranas aun podían hacerlo bastante bien.

Greg saltó aferrándose y subiendo a un árbol, Pearl se ocultó un poco más, Rose estaría allá en un minuto y vería lo peligroso que eran para él esos pequeños mutantes de las geodas. Habían geodas en el área pero estaban bajo tierra y no afectaron a este tipo de organismos, esos los saco de otro sitio. El dulce corazón de Rose no querría ponerlo en peligro.

Greg vio hacia abajo a los monstruos aglomerados en derredor del árbol ¿fue eso un ladrido?! Desde cuando las ranas ladran?

Uno puso sus pegajosas patas en el árbol, empezaba a trepar!. Desde cuando subían a los árboles?! Esto era como, como una pesadilla! "AAHHHH!"

* * *

Rose, Garnet, la desaparecida Amethyst y Pearl estaban alrededor de Greg que estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal con una expresión de shock

"Hey Music Man!" dijo Amethyst moviendo su pequeña palma de un lado a otro frente a la cara de Greg, él no pestañeo.

La expresión levemente preocupada de Pearl aunque ensayada era autentica.

 _"Pensé no lo vería de nuevo pero al día siguiente era como si nada hubiera pasado…aunque creo que le dio un tipo de trauma"_

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 **Lo crean o no en esta historia ha influido otra de Batman: The dark knight que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo :D**

 **Comenten** **y me dan sus opiniones, que si suelo tomarlas en cuenta.**

 **Si se preguntan por qué demonios fueron ranas, pues se me ocurrio viendo "la respuesta" donde Ruby le da una a Safiro, eso y los mutantes de las explosiones nucleares LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues saludos gente que comenta y esos cientos que no lo hacen :D**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eso fue maquiavélico Pearl!" dijo Greg con ojos estrechados, "Uhm, ¿Puedo repetir?" preguntó señalando a su plato.

"Claro" dijo Pearl parpadeando, pero no había terminado de levantarse cuando Garnet apareció detrás de Greg, ya había traído más comida y la dejo caer sin ceremonia en el plato

"Papá se la paso muy mal entonces" dijo Steven.

"Al final no importó, también salvo mi trasero una docena de veces." Dijo Greg sonriendo al inspeccionar su tenedor lleno de pasta, ¿Qué? Era digno de su concentración.

"Papá, ¿quieres ver televisión después?"

"Seguro"

La expresión de Pearl se suavizo, Greg siempre olvidaba fácilmente una ofensa, era parte de su personalidad y una característica algo peligrosa; talvez por eso su manager pudo aprovecharse de él, la gente siempre iba a querer aprovechase de alguien así.

Al final de la noche Steven se había ido a dormir y Greg estaba en la puerta.

"Bien, nos vemos" dijo Greg a Pearl, ambos habían apenas salido de la casa. Pearl no podía evitar ver a su ojo hinchado con el que difícilmente miraba algo, estaba cerrado. "Gracias por la cena". Él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su camioneta.

Garnet observa el intercambio desde una distancia prudencial, esto era importante.

"vamos Pearl, tu puedes hacerlo" murmuro Garnet. En este resultado no podía intervenir, habían unos cuantos momentos como este, momentos en que la bola debía rodar por si misma

Pearl le siguió con la vista "Greg" dijo en una voz baja que él no oyó. "Greg!" él volteo y ella fue a alcanzarlo.

"Lo siento por lo de antes" Dijo Pearl.

"Oh, está bien, mañana Steven lo dejara como nuevo"

"No, yo- Quiero decir por 'el incidente', por haberte tendido una trampa"

"Hablamos de esto hace décadas, te disculpaste hace décadas." Él vio arriba pensando,  
"aunque no recuerdo nada de esta en la lista, nunca supe que habías tenido que ver"

Ella hizo un gesto moviendo la boca a un lado "Si, eh, eran muchas… cosas, nunca te enteraste de algunas"

"Me sorprendió un poco, fue antes de que supiera que no me querías allá, digo en ese entonces aun eras amable"

Ella no sabía si 'amable' era ser demasiado generoso pero se podría decir que ellos eran amigos.

"Esa fue la primera vez, hubieron otras pero pasó un tiempo antes de que supieras algo"

Él alzó un hombro y abrió la boca pero se detuvo a medio camino "No mataste a mi gato, o sí?"

"Qué? No! Eso fue mucho después, años después, lo perdiste tú."

"Él huyó!" dijo Greg defensivamente

Pearl frunció "¿Los gatos hacen eso?"

Estaban a una buena distancia, Garnet afortunadamente tenía un gran oído y sonrió a lo que escuchó, sentía que estaba enderezando algo, regresándolo al sitio a donde pertenecía. Era un extraño pensamiento viniendo de alguien que podía ver como el destino no estaba hecho de constantes, como no hay un resultado más valido que otro.

 ** _Pasado._**

Greg tocaba unas pocas notas junto a Amethyst que tenía un pequeño tambor y baquetas, la niña dejo el tambor y pateo un poco de arena sobre el amplificador haciendo que el muchacho la mirara.

"Qué piensas?" dijo Rose a Garnet "Todo irá bien con él?" Garnet ajusto sus lentes. Rose esperaba una respuesta rápida y un pulgar arriba pero lo que vio Garnet en el futuro le hizo guardar silencio un largo rato.

"Qué es?" pregunto Rose levemente preocupada.

"Es un 50-50…La probabilidad de que ustedes se entiendan y estén juntos es del 50%, un evento con iguales probabilidades…es impredecible"

"Qué pasa en la otra _trayectoria_?" dijo más lentamente recordando las palabras que Garnet usaba para describir su visión del futuro.

En respuesta Garnet volteo a un lado, a la perla de Rose que buscaba algo entre una pila de objetos que había sacado de su gema.

 ** _Presente._**

Las consecuencias finales de ambas trayectorias no podían haber sido más distintas entre sí, pero aquí estaban todos ellos, 25 años después. Garnet no podía estar completamente feliz o triste por este futuro, pero había algo molestándola, una mancha de culpa que no podía borrar. Ella no tomó las decisiones que determinaron esta realidad, pero sentía que había influido más de lo debido. No sabía con precisión hasta qué punto, no sabía si lo que había hecho importo al fin y al cabo, aun le preocupaba haber inclinado la balanza en un suceso que afecto la vida de todos.

Garnet a veces creía era un poco responsable por la decisión de Rose casi diez años después, una decisión de vida o muerte, todo pudo ser diferente, nadie hubiera tenido que morir.

Ser humano significa tener una vida corta, eso era lo natural Rose lo sabía y aún…Cuando entendió que estaba por terminar, ella no pudo aceptarlo.

Garnet no tenía la certeza de haber doblado el destino pero la duda estaba ahí.

Talvez lo que quería era compensar a Pearl en alguna manera por influir

 _"Pearl fue quien decidió"_ dijo Zafiro

 _"Pero nosotros no dijimos nada!"_ respondió el rubí

 _"Es lo que Greg quería, él nunca se dio por vencido"_

 _"Pero nosotros ayudamos"_ respondió el rubí por una vez en una voz calma con un sabor a pesar.

Zafiro suspiró _"Ese futuro ya no existe, se ha ido para siempre"_

 _"Pero quieres darles algo"_

 _"Pero tú te sientes culpable"_

Ellos vieron a Pearl y Greg finalmente despedirse, Pearl volvió en su dirección, caminando hacia la casa

 _"Pero esto estará bien"_ dijo el Rubí quietamente.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche Steven se había ido a dormir, de nuevo más tarde de lo que debería. Pearl estaba en su sitio acostumbrado, como siempre había hecho para verlo dormir. En su sueño él había rodado fuera de las sabanas. Pearl se levantó para cubrirlo con las sabanas de nuevo, él no se despertó pero las agarro cerrando un puño y se acurrucó en ellas. Pearl sonrió un poco.

Ella apartó un mechón de su cara, ella no había querido mentir, era casi contrario a su naturaleza pero este era su pequeño, no podía decirle, no todavía. Ella susurró muy suavemente.

"Prometo que algún día te lo contaré todo Steven, lo bueno y lo malo."

Con eso ocupo su lugar de nuevo y tomo el control remoto en una mano, si él preguntaba podía decir que iba a ver televisión, no era culpa suya que Steven durmiera cerca del televisor

* * *

En su cuarto Garnet estaba lista para descansar, fue un día complicado, pero todo había valido la pena, estaba empezando a encauzar las cosas de nuevo.

Ellos eran los únicos que podían hacerlo; sabían el exacto momento en que las cosas pudieron tomar otro rumbo, cuando la posibilidad desapareció para no presentarse nunca más; eso fue, claro, hasta hace unos días.

Garnet recordó como con el tiempo la guerra sucia de Pearl se convirtió en una guerra declarada aunque ambos tuvieron cuidado de no dejárselo saber a Rose.

Era extraño como pueden suceder las cosas pero Garnet era la prueba de que el destino no está escrito, de que pequeñas posibilidades pueden convertirse en hechos y lo improbable en _la respuesta_.

* * *

Esa noche en la quieta oscuridad de su camioneta Greg se recostó para dormir, puso su cabeza en la almohada subiendo un poco la sabana sobre si, hoy había sido un buen día, aun si fue atacado por un monstruo extraterrestre; fue una excelente cena y pudo pasar tiempo con Steven. Él estaba cerrando sus ojos o talvez ya lo había hecho como esas veces cuando se dormía tan rápido que no se daba cuenta, una imagen apareció en su cabeza, una de hacía mucho tiempo atrás

Él estaba bajo el agua y una figura se hundió en el mar, buscándolo. Estaba suspendida a la misma profundidad que él, su ropa y su cabello ondulaban con el movimiento

Entonces fue como si estuviera allá de nuevo tendido sobre la playa, un rostro familiar lo miraba desde arriba, esta chica en su memoria que parecía más joven en aquel entonces, él tenía su mano en su mejilla; piel helada, tan suave y tan lisa entre sus dedos. Él quiso concentrarse en ese sentimiento, de repente ella se dobló sobre él, unos fríos labios presionaron a los suyos haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

Él abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe, estaba en su camioneta y todavía era de noche "Qué?!" "Eso-Eso no pasó así!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Creo que me estoy metiendo un poco con el canon...estoy enredando todo el canon! pero es que era de esperarse con este tipo de historia y puesto que a la presente fecha estamos en hiatus otra vez quien sabe cuando habrá un canon de muchos detalles, talvez para 2018 salimos de los 70 episodios que CN ha hecho pero no ha puesto en el aire o talvez nunca.**

 **Dejen review por lo menos para saludar.**


	10. Orígenes: Instinto y voluntad

_**Disclaimer:**_ El nombre del creador de la serie era Rebecca Sugar.

 **A los de habla inglesa que tratan de leer esto antes que haga la traducción:** Un abrazo pero favor no usar esto en otras historias o por lo menos antes que lo traduzca.

 **En general,** **si quieren hacer fanfics de este fanfic preguntar antes.**

* * *

 **Hace tiempo que no actualizaba este, solo he querido hacer más adiciones a "Perdido" pero si tengo intención de continuar este.**

 **Universo:** AU ·1

 **Advertencia:** Este será un episodio serio. Greg no aparece, pero le voy a hacer un episodio "orígenes" también más adelante.

Leve ciencia ficción porque siempre me ha gustado el género y lo uso cuando puedo. He expandido la sugerencia de un amigo sobre la naturaleza de las gemas, lo voy a implementar en este AU porque creo que sería una gran historia. Tal vez pueden adivinar cuál es mi manga favorito.

Se retomará después en el transcurso del fic.

.

 **Shooting Star: Orígenes.** **Instinto y voluntad.**

 **.**

Pearl se acercó al cristal caminando despacio, sus botas hacían un ruido compacto y débil, algunas veces inaudible. En otro sitio no podría oírse pero la base lunar normalmente estaba casi vacía, no había demasiada actividad, casi parecería abandonada de no ser por las luces y la maquinaria.

Se detuvo a un paso del cristal, fuera estaba un escenario de rocas blancas y polvo fino, su diamante bromeaba diciendo que la había hecho formándola de las rocas de esta luna. Por supuesto eso era imposible, el planeta al que fueron enviados había sido descubierto hace no mucho y ellos fueron los primeros en llegar con la flota, quizás…había nacido de un planeta similar.

La luna de este planeta era más parecida a lo que sus exploradores en el cosmos siempre habían encontrado. Era hermosa y muy de su agrado, seguro del gusto de sus compañeras también pero muy distinta al planeta que monitoreaban.

Ella a menudo lo veía de lejos, desde estas grandes ventanas. Ese extraño mundo contenido como en una burbuja, como mantenido seguro en las manos de alguien más que no conocían. No era parecido a nada que hubiera visto antes.

La mayoría de las naves y todos sus tripulantes estaban allá dejando solo lo esencial para el trabajo y comodidad de su diamante en la base.

Al diamante rosa, su diamante, también le gustaba ver el planeta desde aquí. Su diamante era el más raro de todos, el único que hacía crecer a las gemas hasta que se abrían paso por su cuenta por las capas de tierra; el más asombroso de todos, el más bondadoso, el más elegante también; Pearl estaba contenta de ser su perla. Ella había nacido para servirle.

Pearl extendió su mano tocando su propio reflejo en el cristal, sus dedos entre saliendo de sus largas mangas puestos sobre los dedos del reflejo. Ella sonrió, por supuesto que su diamante la había hecho algo especial; ella fue casi un experimento y por eso era un poco inusual, diferente a las perlas de los otros diamantes.

Pearl tenía cabello corto de mechones rosáceos peinados de un lado, su gema se veía parcialmente cubierta por ellos. Era muy parecida a su diamante pero los ojos fueron azules y su piel más como la de diamante blanco. No se veía exactamente como la encarnación de su dueño que las otras eran, una pena, pero no iba a cuestionar las decisiones de su diamante. Además era un maravilloso trabajo si podía decirlo ella misma.

La había hecho con algunas particularidades adicionales, como una fuerza física anormal para sus congéneres; a su diamante le divertía tener siempre con quien practicar su técnica de combate.

Un rubí apareció en el fondo tras ella "Uh, señor, SEÑORA" corrigió rápidamente el rubí que se puso firme "Le han enviado un informe del progreso del kindergarten beta"

Ella se volteó esperando recibirlos, el rubí se los dio y saludó formando un diamante con los brazos antes de irse.

Diamante rosa no era como el amarillo o el azul, a menudo cuando ella le recitaba las cifras decía "¿Qué significa eso?" o "¿Qué estoy viendo?" o la miraba como no si entendiera de lo que hablaba. Su diamante era brillante! A Pearl no quedaba duda pero ella prefería que Pearl se encargara de los números y las estadísticas, de supervisar las construcciones y demás por menores así que muchas de las gemas abajo, en el planeta, tenían que informar a ella primero; como era de esperarse ellos sabían quién era su dueño.

La colonia y los kindergarten estaban en la última curva de su desarrollo, pronto el verdadero trabajo habría terminado.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que un día diamante rosa bajó a la tierra. Fue el fin de la colonia y el principio de la rebelión.

 _"Es mi territorio! ¿Por qué debo entregárselos? Yo decido en mi colonia."_ Fueron las últimas palabras de diamante rosa, como diamante rosa. El cuarzo rosa apareció solo un tiempo después que pisaran la tierra, una nueva forma para ella y otra para Pearl también.

Una forma para inspirar a los que estaban en el planeta a pelear por una libertad que nunca pidieron pero que en realidad necesitaban y por supuesto por este rincón del cosmos que su diamante no quiso ceder.

* * *

"Eres libre" le dijo Rose con alegría pero el rostro de su perla no pudo ocultar su disgusto ante la idea. "No tienes por qué servirle a nadie, puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora. Eso es libertad" Pearl no respondió todavía pero Rose podía ver que no le agradaba lo que decía. "¿No hay nada que quieras hacer?" indagó Rose

"No" respondió su perla

Un grado de aflicción y otro de lástima cruzaron el rostro de Rose.

* * *

El sonido de la batalla inundaba el aire. Armas impactando unas con otras, estruendos y gritos en la confusión de miles de soldados enfrentándose, de cientos de ellos cayendo.

Rose terminó a una gema en el suelo; una mano en la espada y otra rápidamente enviando la piedra lejos, a un lugar controlado por la rebelión. Dos vinieron hacia ella. Un golpe derribó a una, Rose esquivo a la segunda y lanzó su escudo contra la gema que siendo más pequeña salió despedida hacía tras. Rose no lo vio hasta que estuvo muy cerca, un soldado con una larga alabarda. Uno de los suyos, una iolita, trató de intersectar al enemigo y auxiliar a su líder pero era tarde, Rose se preparó para recibir el golpe.

Ante sus atónitos ojos Rose vio al enemigo ser atravesado por una espada, Pearl tenia ambas manos sobre la empuñadura y la sostenía sobre la altura de su hombro, lo que dejo a Rose inmóvil fue que la misma espada había traspasado el pecho de la iolita, el sonido de un crack en sus oídos hizo silenciar todo el tumulto que la rodeaba. Pearl sacó la espada, el cuerpo del enemigo se disolvió pero el de la iolita cayó al suelo.

Rose se apresuró en alcanzar a la gema en el suelo, en su piedra se dibujaban largas grietas, una decena de ellas que partía del centro. Una sola lágrima descendió sobre la gema un segundo antes que se hiciera añicos. Rose levantó la mirada mientras los quejidos de dolor de la iolita fueron disminuyendo. Pearl no se había acercado para ver el daño, no se alteró con su llanto ni ahora que estaba a salvo.

Cuando por fin pudieron descansar entre los abandonados pertrechos del planeta hogar. Rose se sentó sobre los restos de una nave casi totalmente enterrada en el suelo. Ella vio a Pearl parada cerca de ella, Rose pensó por largos minutos.

"Atravesaste el interior de su gema" Pearl volvió en su dirección "Cortaste justo sobre su centro, debería haberse roto, pero tu…no dudaste en hacerlo. No te detuviste ni un poco" Alguien que no dudaba en asesinar a un compañero.

La perla parpadeo un par de veces sin cambiar de expresión, pero entonces dijo "Verás, ella no era suficientemente rápida, no iba a lograrlo pero yo podía" explicó poniendo la palma de una mano hacia arriba "ella sin embargo estaba en el camino, esa era la posición y el ángulo para acabar con la gema que te atacó." En otras palabras, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Rose buscó y no encontró una sola señal de pena por el destino de su compañera.

La perla de Pink diamond nunca fue una máquina sin emociones, igual que su diamante era quizás demasiado emotiva. Rose no podía dejar de verla con fijeza, era pasmoso, fue una amiga esa de la que Pearl estuvo tan dispuesta a desprenderse como de un estorbo, sin un segundo de titubeo. _Repugnante_ , la palabra apareció en su mente de sin que fuera su intensión.

Pearl no era así. Ella siempre era amable con todos, se preocupaba por los demás. Tenía ese tipo de carácter que podía ser calculador pero bondadoso. A menudo arriesgaría su propia seguridad por ayudar a otros aun a desconocidos.

Una lealtad absoluta que significaba el sacrificio inmediato de todos los demás, de cualquiera, sin una onza de culpa…Rose se paralizó, sus ojos regresando a Pearl. 500 años después de empezar la rebelión el instinto elemental con que Pearl nació aún se reusaba a morir. Todas y cada una de las gemas protegería al diamante a cualquier costo.

Comparadas a su diamante ellas no tenían ningún valor, eso no era una simple forma de pensar; era un arraigado instinto que las controlaba, que pasaba sobre su conciencia y razonamiento. Un sentimiento que no era suyo realmente, fue puesto ahí por alguien antes de que pudieran decidir cualquier cosa. Para una perla el instinto era más fuerte, de hecho encerraba todo su propósito.

Bajo este instinto Rose estaba segura que ellas matarían incluso a aquellos que amaban, a aquellos que como verdaderas personas, como sus propias gemas habían llegado a querer. Era una maldición y oponerse a ella, una lucha de voluntad que ni siquiera se percataban tenían que librar.

Al menos la gema no se había roto. Rose se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado antes que el peso de lo que había hecho cayera sobre su perla, tardaría pero al final esta contradicción entre lo que eran forzadas a hacer y sus propios sentimientos terminaba por aparecer en desgarradora confusión y arrepentimiento.

La situación era apenas más común en los soldados que tenían oportunidad de relacionarse con otras gemas, de crear sus propios vínculos a otros; pero más extraña en las perlas cuya vida giraba completamente en torno a su amo, no era a menudo que entendían que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Siempre buscaban el beneficio de su amo y no el suyo propio o el de nadie más. Una perla no deseaba nada en absoluto, eran esclavos de algo que desconocían fue implantado en sus mentes.

Hasta hoy Rose había tenido la firme creencia de que sin importar que tan fuerte fuera el instinto que les tocaba con suficiente determinación podían vencerlo. Creyó que podían ser libres, ella ya no estaba tan segura. Esperaba que así fuera. Pearl solo sustituyó la palabra _amo_ por _líder._ Los diamantes le llamarían el mejor tipo de soldado, uno que no cuestiona, no le importaba morir o matar

"Ese ataque solo me hubiera herido" dijo Rose a su perla, no sonaba como un regaño sino como extrañeza "Siempre mides correctamente los ataques de tus oponentes, también este ¿no? ¿por qué sacrificar a uno de los nuestros?" Pearl trató de responder, todo el incidente rebobinando en su cabeza. Frunció mientras hacía su mente trabajar pero no pudo responder.

* * *

 _800 años después del inicio de la rebelión._

El cuarzo rosa había cometido un error, fue descuidada y por su culpa cientos de soldados fueron emboscados. Fue un error craso, simple y pura negligencia.

"Era todo lo que podías hacer." Dijo Pearl "Ellos los tomaron por sorpresa, no sabías que la colina era una posición enemiga." Rose si lo sabía.

Una perla siempre está allá para oír a su amo, siempre está de su lado aun cuando no tiene razón. Para una perla su amo siempre será perfecto.

"Yo lo sabía" dijo Rose

"uh, el mapeo del área puede haber sido inexacto" respondió la gema blanca.

Rose sencillamente se había equivocado porque fue irresponsable pero Pearl era incapaz de verlo, por supuesto que no podía verlo, ¡era una perla! Su instinto era una venda sobre sus ojos que no le permitía comprender que Rose podía equivocarse también.

¿Cómo podía ser eso normal? Su amiga no podía darse cuenta por sí misma que era o no era normal. ¿Cómo podía convertirse en su propia persona si no se daba cuenta?

* * *

 _5000 años después de la rebelión_

El cuarzo rosa, el diamante, caminaba entre la multitud de naves y antigua maquinaria ahora invadidas por maleza y enredaderas. Bajo sus pies había hierba verde, hasta podías oír distantes sonidos de aves. El cementerio de naves estaba rodeado de un extenso bosque de pinos que no estaba ahí cuando aterrizaron.

Con ella estaban las únicas sobrevientes de la gran guerra por la tierra y una gema pequeña que encontraron abandonada en un kindergarten. Un impacto rompió la paz del sitio, Garnet se enfrentaba a una gema corrupta y esta le había lanzado contra el suelo. Garnet se levantó para atacar de nuevo como si nada.

Amethyst masticaba ruidosamente las frituras que Greg le dio antes de venir, observando sin despegar la vista cada movimiento.

"¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda?" le gritó Pearl.

El monstruo arrastró a Garnet lejos, Amethyst le siguió rápidamente "Vamos Garnet!"

Rose le vio irse. La pequeña gema temblaba de emoción cada vez que veía un combate, el instinto de un cuarzo era pelear después de todo.

Parada junto a ella estaba Pearl, donde siempre estaba, una perla jamás se separaba por mucho de su amo. La gema blanca se recostó sobre uno de los enormes cristales revestidos que sostenían el peso de la nave. Rose sabía que Pearl tal vez nunca sería libre. Había hecho cosas bastante sorprendentes, su perla amaba aprender, pero su diamante había querido que ella fuera así. No importaba cuántas habilidades tuviera aún estaba encadenada a depender de alguien. Los diamantes había sido muy egoístas cuando las crearon "Espero que un día tengas algo para ti, algo tuyo solamente"

"qué?" interrogó a Rose como un niño pequeño cuando su padre le señala algo por primera vez aunque de hecho su diamante había tratado de hacérselo entender muchas veces aunque las palabras fueran nuevas.

"La vida de una perla es muy triste, ¿Por qué debía todo ser sobre su dueño? Nadie debe ser así de importante, no es correcto." Ella hizo una pausa "Espero que puedas usar tu propia vida para ti, que realmente seas tu propia persona"

Cuando llegaron a la tierra ella le dio una orden, la única orden que una perla no podía cumplir, había forcejeado con todas sus fuerzas por ser diferente y aun no entendía del todo la verdadera raíz del problema. " _Sé libre"_

14 años después de su muerte Pearl se paraba en el mismo sitio recordando. Una misión los había traído aquí pero no habían encontrado nada.

"AAAAHHH" Gritó Steven llevando una esfera luminosa en los brazos, tras él un monstruo con forma de araña.

"CASI LO ALCANZO!" Le gritó Amethyst a Garnet

Pearl arrojó tres lanzas para retrasar al monstruo y este quedó entre Garnet y la gema purpura, se disolvió ante ambos ataques simultáneos.

Pearl golpeo con su palma su frente "De dónde sacaste eso?!"

"Lo siento! Quería un recuerdo!" Se excusó Steven

"Qué dijimos sobre tocar objetos desconocidos?" le reprochó Pearl.

"Amethyst dijo que podía!"

El impasible rostro de Garnet frunció.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **No se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo volvemos a nuestra programación más o menos habitual. Dejen sus comentarios y ya que estamos en esto ¿me recomiendan una canción?**


End file.
